All'alba sorgerò
All'alba sorgerò è una canzone del classico Disney Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio. Trama Dopo aver manifestato per errore i suoi poteri, Elsa fugge da Arendelle congelando il fiordo e innescando inconsciamente un inverno perenne in tutto il regno. Rifugiatasi sulla Montagna del Nord, Elsa decide di abbandonarsi al suo potere, innalzando un magnifico palazzo di ghiaccio e cristallizzando i suoi abiti, diventando quella che è sempre stata costretta a nascondere. Composizione La composizione di Let It Go fu fondamentale per la creazione del personaggio di Elsa, originariamente concepita per essere l'antagonista del film. Dopo la stesura del testo della canzone, il messaggio che essa voleva dare era così positivo da risultare fuori luogo come canzone di un cattivo. Questo spinse la produzione a cambiare strada e a rendere Elsa co-protagonista positiva del film insieme alla sorella Anna. Testo Serena Autieri=La neve che cade sopra di me Copre tutto col suo oblio In questo remoto regno La regina sono io Ormai la tempesta nel mio cuore irrompe già Non la fermerà la mia volontà Ho conservato ogni bugia Per il mondo la colpa è solo mia Così non va, non sentirò Un altro no D'ora in poi lascerò Che il cuore mi guidi un po' Scorderò quel che so E da oggi cambierò Resto qui Non andrò più via Sono sola ormai Da oggi il freddo è casa mia A volte è un bene Poter scappare un po' Può sembrare un salto enorme Ma io l'affronterò Non è un difetto, è una virtù E non la fermerò mai più Nessun ostacolo per me Perché D'ora in poi troverò La mia vera identità E vivrò, sì, vivrò Per sempre in libertà Se è qui Il posto mio Io lo scoprirò Il mio potere si diffonde intorno a me Il ghiaccio aumenta e copre ogni cosa accanto a sé Un mio pensiero cristallizza la realtà Il resto è storia ormai che passa e se ne va Io lo so, sì, lo so Come il sole tramonterò Perché poi, perché poi All'alba sorgerò Ecco qua La tempesta che Non si fermerà Da oggi il destino appartiene a me |-| Martina Stoessel=D'ora in poi lascerò Che il cuore mi guidi un po' Scorderò quel che so E da oggi cambierò La neve che cade sopra di me Copre tutto col suo oblio In questo remoto regno La regina sono io Ormai nel cuore la tempesta infuria già Non la fermerà la mia volontà Riguarda te, tu sola sai Fai in modo che non si scopra mai La gente non perdonerà Ma ormai lo sa D'ora in poi lascerò Che il cuore mi guidi un po' Scorderò quel che so E da oggi cambierò Rimango qui Soltanto io Lascerò, lascerò Che il freddo non sia un problema mio Magari a volte è un bene Allontanarsi un po' Può sembrare un salto enorme Ma io l'affronterò Nella neve gelida Ritrovo il posto che Nessuno mi ha lasciato mai Ma apparteneva a me D'ora in poi troverò La mia vera identità Scoprirò, scoprirò Cosa sia la libertà Rimango qui Soltanto io Lascerò, lascerò Che il freddo non sia un problema mio Come Vento Seguo ciò che sento Ho già Dato Un taglio al mio passato Non mi troverai Io lo so, sì, lo so Come il sole tramonterò Perché poi, perché poi Io all'alba sorgerò Diventerò La luce che Brillerà, brillerà Il freddo è parte ormai di me Io sarò Luce che Brillerà, brillerà Brillerà Versioni in altre lingue Curiosità *''All'alba sorgerò'' è oggetto di numerose parodie su Youtube e in Internet generale. Voci correlate de:Lass jetzt los en:Let It Go es:Let It Go fi:Taakse jää fr:Libérée, délivrée ja:レット・イット・ゴー~ありのままで~ nl:Laat het Los pl:Mam tę moc pt-br:Let It Go ro:S-a întâmplat ru:Отпусти и забудь tr:Aldırma (Let it Go) vi:Let It Go zh:放开手 Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni di Frozen Categoria:Frozen Categoria:Assoli